Numedalslagen Class
The Numedalslagen Class Landing Platform Dock are used as the main projection ships of the Kongelige Sjøforsvaret. Background In april 2002 KUFLO ordered to the Spanish shipyard Navantia the construction of 4 Numedalslagen Class Landing Platform Docks (LPD). The original design was based on Navantia Galicia Class for the Spanish Navy. Later in 2008 KUFLO ordered a new batch of 4 ships that were built at Aker Yards. Design In the original design of the Spanish Navy, the operational needs of the new Sjøforsvaret had not been taken into account. The original platform was a good starting point, but reforms were needed in her original design so that the ship could become a projection platform for the Forsvaret. That's why KUFLO immediately began working on a series of proposals that ended up with changes in the following parts: *A displacement 3000 tons higher *17 more metres length *4 more metres beam *A brand new power system with NAtech Hybrid Multi-Gas Power Plant *A new total power of 60 MW *A brand new fully electrical propulsion system with 2 ABB AZIPODs azimut thrusters mounted externally to the main hull *Changes in all electronic systems to fully compatibility with new national standards *A new weapon system in accordance with new operational requirements Power generation & propulsion The power plant of the ship has been completely redesigned to suit the needs and requirements of the Sjøforsvaret and the new systems and elements of the ship. KUFLO chose to equip the ship with a mixed multi-gas turbine and fuel cell propulsion system (COFCAG) developed jointly by NAtech and Volvo Aero. Main fuel for which the system has been designed is hydrogen, but the system can also work with natural gas, methane and other gases, although with a lower energy efficiency. At low speed and during maneuvers the system uses the power delivered by the fuel cells, using the gas turbine system to achieve higher speeds. In addition, the system reuses the exhaust gases to supercharge the turbine and for the ship's heating systems, which considerably reduces the ship's thermal footprint. Power plant of the ship was designed taking into account the current needs of energy for propulsion and other systems on board, so it was possible to assume an increase in power required if new equipment or systems were installed in the future. The propulsion system is fully electrical with four AZIPOD s (ABB azimut thrusters) mounted externally to the main hull. The electricity for the motors is supplied by the power system. Electronic systems One of the main design premises was the need to mount Kalmar Union made electronic systems in order to full integration with other Forsvaret systems and satellite net. Sensors *1 x Saab 9LV CMS Combat Management System *1 x Saab 9LV FCS Fire Control System *1 x Saab EOS 500 Electro Optical Fire Control *1 x TERMA SCANTER 4100 Surveillance Radar *1 x Kongsberg C-Scope Sonar System Electronic warfare *1 x Saab SME-200 Tactical EMS / ELINT *1 x Saab NLWS Naval Laser Warning System Decoys *1 x TERMA DL-12T decoy launcher *1 x TERMA Loki torpedo countermeasure Armament The weapons system of the class are: *4 x 30 mm Kongsberg Sea Protector CIWS *2 x Long Range Acoustic Device Air wing A helicopter flight deck (70m x 28m) is installed at the stern of the ship. The ship supports: *Up to 5 heavy helicopters *Up to 8 medium helicopters List of ships The ships are named after populations on the Numedalslagen river valley. Numedalslagen01.jpg Numedalslagen02.jpg Numedalslagen03.jpg Numedalslagen04.jpg Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union Category:Military vessel classes